The Marriel Show
The Marriel Show is the Philippine television political satire and sketch comedy variety show conceptualized and produced by the People's Television Network and SMAC Television Production. It is topbilled by Marriel Dagohoy in her leading role in various comedic situation who shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of a father and high school varsity player, aiming to provide laughter for the audiences by showcasing skits, satire, sketches, and segments focused on the current issues, current developments and public information of the Philippine government. The political comedy show premiered on PTV on July 6, 2019 and airs nationally every Saturday night from 7:00pm to 8:00pm (PST) after Ulat Bayan Weekend. The show is also streamed live via Facebook on PTV's official Facebook account. About the show An original production of PTV and SMAC, The Marriel Show is the one-hour political satire and sketch comedy show about the life of Marriel targets the younger viewers and young audience by showcasing a comedy skits, satire, sketches, and segments. In spite of being designed as a political sketch comedy television program, the political comedy show is set in PTV headquarters in which it is broadcast as a popular television comedy (a show-within-a-show), as evidenced through staged mishaps involving members of the studio audience. The Marriel Show's story revolves around the lives of a high school student at the public high school Barangay Vasra High School, located at the Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City where Marriel attend, alongside other high school classmates. Segments, satire and sketches will be introduced. First in Philippine television, the program is patterned as a political sketch comedy show performed by the number of today's hottest teen stars from SMAC. There will be continuity between the settings and the segments being featured in the show, skits, satire and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show to inform, educate, empower, inspire and entertain our people and our nation. With the experiences and versatility of the hottest stars, the challenge here is how to make people laugh yet maintain high integrity and credibility, it shows the funny side of the state of Philippine government. Cast 'Lead' *Marriel Dagohoy (born in November 27, 2002) as Marriel 'Main' *Kurt Gerona as Kurt *Art Guma as Art *Kaye Abad as Marriel's mother *Patrick Garcia as Marriel's father *Zyren dela Cruz as Marriel's little brother 'Supporting' *Yen Quirante as Yen *Shami Baltazar as Shami *Josh Worsley as Josh *Tan Roncal as Tan *Sheena Catacutan as Sheena *Gwen Apuli as Gwen *Wendy Valdez as high school teacher *Ruby Ruiz as high school principal *Aubrey Miles as Kurt's mother *Nikka Martinez as Art's mother Segments The Marriel Show features skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. There's skits is the public high school setting - Barangay Vasra High School, a public high school featuring SMAC teen stars as their high school classmates in a skits. Episodes generally began with a parody advertisement for an absurd product. *''DJ Marriel'' - the sketch stars DJ Marriel (played by Marriel Dagohoy), a high school teen disc jockey of a radio broadcasting station at the radio booth. *''News Ko Po'' - a parody newscast anchored by the one and only news girl Marriel (played by Marriel Dagohoy), sitting the news desk at the PTV news center, depicting the hottest and fresh news items in the current events and gives a humorous stories which is related to the biggest news that are happening to the country. News Ko Po spoofed each week’s hottest news and figures in local, national and global, business and economy, weather, sports and entertainment. The news ended with the attackers showing up in the newsroom. Marriel also shows a sympathy for the victims of the attack. *''Ma'am Rhonda'' – Ma'am Rhonda (played by Wendy Valdez) is a high school teacher who becomes the target of other characters and has high school classmates. *''The Girl's Bedroom'' - A TV show that takes place in the girl's bedroom. The hosts are Janelle (Marriel Dagohoy), a high school classmate who always makes sure to remind the audience that she is pretty, Sheila (played by Sheena Catacutan), an attractive high school girl who disposes of unwelcome guests and Aira (played by Gwen Apuli). *''Experi-Men'' - a science experiment segment presented by Kurt Gerona and Art Guma. *''Dear Marriel'' - a spoof anthology segment starring Marriel Dagohoy, who offered advice. She reads her letters sent in by clueless viewers, featuring the problems of Barangay Vasra High School classmates (like first love, pimples). *''Tugong 444 Hotline'' - a parody of the public service program Digong 8888 Hotline. *''Da Daresyon'' - A show hosted by a girl named Sheena (played by Marriel Dagohoy) and her younger brother, Toby (played by Kurt Gerona), who claim they will accept and perform any dare, but always renege on their promise when the disgusting and/or humiliating nature of the caller's dare becomes known. The caller then taunts them for this, after which Sheena or Toby cave, perform the dare, and would then come in to stop the show, only to go through what they just did. The callers are said to come from a city in the wrong place (such as Quezon City, Mandaluyong, Pasig, Pasay, etc.). *''Marriel's Boardroom'' - A talk show in which Marriel Dagohoy, in a boardroom asks a guest two normal questions about themselves, and then a ridiculous, nonsensical one. The puzzled guest replies "no", and then Marriel asks, "How about a plate of spaghetti?" *''Totally Kurt'' - A short sketch starring Kurt (played by Kurt Gerona) who tells nonsensical stories, usually beginning with the line "Isa pa…" and uses the words "like" and "all" a lot. This was the only recurring sketch lacking an appearance by Marriel (though she introduces Kurt in a voiceover). He ends the segment by saying, "Totally!" *''So You Wanna Win 4 Peso?'' - A parody of the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by Tina (Marriel Dagohoy). The contestant, usually a character from another recurring skit on the show, who isn't very bright, is asked three questions, with the final question being worth four Philippine pesos. References See also * Criza Taa - Photos | Facebook * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network Category:People's Television Network shows Category:People's Television Network Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Political comedy television series Category:Political satirical television series Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts